Deletion Missile
Deletion Missiles are fire-and-forget cruise missiles that have the capability of deleting any object they hit. They are produced in Lichenblossom. Description Deletion Missiles have sleek, aerodynamic black or white bodies, with four fins on the rear and three on the front to stabilize flight. A modified jet engine burns a mixture of air, kerosene, and refined Ditto A to propel the missile at about 150 mph. A Deletion Missile's head is light gray, but when activated glow neon purple. Inside the warhead, a compressed chunk of Deletion Flux Crystal (usually weighing about 1-5 lbs) is contained within a hollow, brittle sphere inside. In the KZT 8000, 9000, 9050, and Triple X versions of the Deletion Missile (intended for much larger targets), this sphere is surrounded by pressurized Ditto A with chunks of solid Ditto B floating in it. A radar tracking system is located behind the warhead. To turn the engine on, you must flick a switch labeled "START" in a hidden compartment under a the rear left wing. The engine will power up, and the nose cone will start glowing purple. This indicates that the radar tracking system is on. Once the missile is ready, lock the target, initiate the firing sequence, and sit back to watch the missile chase its poor victim.the ONLY way for a penguin to dodge this is by making it hit someone else through trick. 10,000 of these were stolen by the evil Hypo Add more if you can! Mechanism When the missile hits its target, Newton's third law creates a force that pushes back against the missile. This force supplies kinetic energy to the Deletion Crystal contained inside, causing it to delete the missile and the target. In larger versions intended for larger targets, when the missile reaches its target, chunks of solid Ditto B detonate due to their shock sensitivity. The detonation causes the Ditto A in the warhead to explode violently, supplying large amounts of kinetic, heat, and light energy to the deletion crystal inside. This causes the crystal to delete both the missile and the target, but the smoke plume remains. Types Deletion Missiles are compatible with ANY launch platform, but each type is intended for only one specific type of target. * Mini-Deletion Missle -- Something that 12yz12ab created out of boredom. is about a foot long, weighs ½ of a pound and can delete up to about 5 feet. * Deletion Missile KZT 6000 -- The standard edition of the Deletion Missile, intended for relatively small targets, like tanks and penguins. Weighs about 5 lbs and can delete volumes up to 100 m3. * Deletion Missile KZT 7000 -- A high flying edition intended to target aerial vehicles. Weighs about 60 lbs and can delete volumes up to 7,500 m3. * Deletion Missile KZT 8000 -- A sea-skimming edition intended to target nautical vehicles. Weighs about 75 lbs and can delete volumes up to 80,000 m3. * Deletion Missile KZT 9000 -- This missile can take on exceptionally large structures on land (e.g., skyscrapers, dams, bridges, etc.). Weighs about 100 lbs and can delete volumes up to 1,000,000 m3. *Deletion Missile KZT Triple X -- The mightiest and most expensive Deletion Missile of all, the KZT Triple X, a humongous ballistic missile, can delete entire cities. They are hardly ever used due to their overwhelming power (not to mention cost). Weighs three tons (the non-metric unit) and can delete areas up to 2000 km2. Known Consumers This is a list of countries that use or have used Deletion Missiles as weapons in warfare. * Lichenblossom (duh) * USA * UnitedTerra **TerraMount **Terra Federation * Dorkugal * Geek Empire * Xorai ** Xorai's Base * Flywish (He owns 1 billion) * Surprisingly Ed Island * Flystarland (says to have invented one that is bigger and badder than TEH NUKE, but not confirmed yet) * Baaa! - Major Sheep used to have 3 XXXs, but fired one during the Eastshield Missile Crisis. *Peng Waqas creates deletion missles. *Hypo he stole 10,000 of these and maybe will use it soon. * Add more! Liveries The liveries on Deletion Missile vary from state to state and even event from event. Here's a list of some liveries: Dorkugal * Test livery * Floppy Disk livery * CD livery * Pi livery * Derivative livery Lichenblossom * Hill livery * Star livery * Big Balls livery USA * Compass livery * Puffle livery Freezeland *Moreton's Harbour livery *Twillingate livery Baaa! *Shprogshel livery Trivia * Deletion Missiles emit a unique noise while in flight as well as upon impact. Unlike other missiles, which simply roar and whine, Deletion Missiles emit a synthesizer-like sound while in flight and a blaster-like sound upon impact. * The outer shell of every Deletion Missile (even the KZT Triple X) is made of a virtually indestructible, yet malleable material given to Lichenblossom by Doctor Hickory. (The material can be cut by a powerful jet of chlorine gas.) * Many engineers compare missile sizes using the editions of the KZT Deletion Missile as a reference (for example, a Heat Missile is as large as a KZT 8000). * They are stored at the Lichenblossom Deletion Missile Storage Facility, ready for launch. * The only ballistic deletion missile is the KZT Triple X, which is so large that it has to be launched into space. * Avatars have near-immunity to deletion missiles. * Corai saids there to big for words. *Peng Waqas invented deletion missles. Victums *Penguinborg See Also *Deletion Crystal *Deletion Slicer Missile Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:deletion weapons